


Lace

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Clothing Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Daryl loved lace more than anyone else that either of her lovers had ever met.
Relationships: Daryl/Setzer Gabbiani/Maria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lace

Setzer had never seen anyone as excited about lace as Daryl. 

He and Maria had never asked why; it felt far too personal. It might have been because her family denied who she was for so long, forced her into a mold from birth that she had been so desperate to break that she had finally fled and disowned them entirely. But it was undeniable; even the slightest bit of tatted lace would make her grin from ear to ear. She would watch someone making lace for hours, watching the bobbins dance. 

Of course, this meant that they would wear lace for Daryl whenever they could. It took a small fortune, of course, and they had to be careful with the pieces they received; it was delicate stuff, and took forever to make, and thus it was much more expensive than it had any right to be. It was not something that could easily be replaced. Still, the way that Daryl would smile when she lovingly examined the swell of Maria's breasts in a bustier of satin with lace cups, her fingers tracing delicately over the outlines of her dark nipples... that was certainly worth it. So was the soft, delighted laughter from her as she would reverently stroke Setzer's cock through a loincloth of black bobbin lace, watching it rise to her touch with pure delight. And then there was the day that Setzer and Maria had managed, between the two of them, to commission a lace camisole to fit her. Oh, she had worn that every time they had made love for weeks, red lace cupping her small breasts and clinging to her stomach. The memories were never far from their minds, the three of them curled up in their private nest of velvets and silks. Those warm nights, and sweet days, they'd spent together on the Blackjack... her hands on both of them, holding them tightly to her, the ones who had accepted her for who she was, who made her feel like who she had been meant to be. That was what she had told them both, while all three of them were exhausted and spent from their trysts. 

The money would never have been an object, after all; they had all had remarkable good fortune over the past months, and he could not speak for the ladies but he intended to make the most of it. And he knew that he and Maria agreed that Daryl's smile was worth any price.


End file.
